


Dying Wish (Rewritten)

by Haru_nyan



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bureaucratic failure, Canonical Character Death, Convincing People, Corruption, Drug Use, Economy stuff, Expanded Backstory, F/M, Ideology shifts, Justice, Love/Hate, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Petty motives, Power Struggle, Revolution, Revolutionary infighting, Soldiers, Torture, indoctrination, playing with emotions, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_nyan/pseuds/Haru_nyan
Summary: Corruption. Overextension. Tension. Abuses of power. Bureaucratic failure.The Empire is rotten to the core. There's no point in saving it. I will force this beast to collapse on its own weight. By joining the army, I will become the piece that starts the domino effect. It won't be easy. But I have to do it. Because that is what I believe is right. Because that's what my father's wish would be.A rewritten version of "Dying Wish", almost a completely new story. Check notes for changes!
Relationships: Esdeath/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), Kurome/Wave (Akame ga Kill!), Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), Sayo/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!), Tatsumi/Seryuu Ubiquitous
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Dying Wish (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read or heard about Dying Wish before, read this! The notes don't contain major spoilers, but *if you haven't read it it's better to skip this!*
> 
> In very broad strokes, the plot is somewhat similar. However, when you chew a little bit at the plot of this version, you'll see a lot of changes that I believe will make the story flow easier. 
> 
> Plot changes: The main plotline will be more of the same at the beginning, with some changes to not make it seem forced. Things will change more after the first main arc, because the Empire is crumbling, and it has to be seen. For that reason, a lot of small little arcs have been written from scratch! They won't disrupt the flow of the story as they're part of it. Also, there are less flashbacks, and the ones that remain are completely new.
> 
> Character changes: Characters are more tridimensional rather than having just one personality trait, like Captain Ogre, Seryu, Dorothea, Wave and some others at a minor extent. They also will receive A LOT of little character traits and backstories, to make them feel more human. Also more character interactions. 
> 
> A lot of the "edgy" stuff has been removed: Tatsumi doesn't pull his ideology out of his butt. Tatsumi also doesn't pull his backstory out of his butt. He also isn't depressed 24/7. Tatsumi actually interacts with soldiers and other army guys. Tatsumi actually does what he says he'll do. Removed a lot of sexual content/comments. Dorothea turned down like 25 levels. Esdeath turned down like 5 levels. 
> 
> I've also trimmed down A LOT of words. Because having an entire chapter of Tatsumi crying about something isn't fun to read. When I finish up rewriting the chapters, I'll update the Fanfiction version and continue the story so I can finally end this massive story. I will also upload it here.
> 
> The first chapter is somewhat similar in length. But that will change as we progress. And that's all, and now I hope you enjoy!

I was still a kid the day my father passed away. It wasn’t a natural death after all, he was taken away from us too soon. It felt like years to me but he had been in that state for barely a few weeks. We knew he wouldn’t last. His only option of survival was to get proper medical attention, however in a village in the middle of nowhere, that wasn’t an option without vast amounts of money and time.

I entered his room, half-crying and sat down next to his bed.

“Hey champ.” My father’s voice was weak. “You seem to have grown up since the last time.”

“Dad I… I want to help mom get money. If you tell her maybe she’ll say yes.” Looking back at my words, I knew that wasn’t an option.

“Listen, Tatsumi. You have to enjoy your childhood. It’s a sweet thought wanting to help your mom but I wouldn’t rest easy if I knew you threw that away.” At the time I didn’t think straight and I got angry at him.

I yelled, trying to make him see that I wouldn’t be happy without him, that I didn’t care about playing or being happy with friends. And then I told him I would rather have seen the village get killed rather than him dying from protecting it. Those last words were the ones that made him snap.

“Tatsumi, I know you’re angry and that you’re not listening. But never, ever say those words again.” For a small moment, his voice had gained a spark of his old vigour. “If I hadn’t killed that beast, and the village was lost, what would happen to us? We’re not farmers, we can’t grow our own food. We can’t live only on game in the winter months. Your mother can make clothes, but with what materials? We couldn’t even make the trip to the city. Everybody contributes to the village, and the village contributes to them. That danger beast, however, didn’t. It only killed and it’s inedible. It had no part in the village and that’s why it had to be killed.”

My tears had swollen my eyes as I tried to protest in any way, but only a mumble of words left my mouth.

“You’re still training with your sword, right? Why don’t you show me what you’ve learnt? Then I’ll see from myself if you’re ready to help the village.”

I timidly nodded in response and went to grab my wooden sword. The room was small, but I showed whatever I could to make him proud. I didn’t know if he could maintain his eyes opened either way.

“Those are very good moves. You’re on the right path. I had a little something for your birthday but I’ll tell you now. Go behind the counter at the blacksmith and you’ll find a little something for you. But promise me one thing.”

I used the chair next to him once again.

“That gift, don’t use it irresponsibly okay? It’s dangerous in inexperienced hands. Even so, you can use it much better than me even at your age. So when you grow up, I’m sure you’ll save the village, or even the nearby town with it.” 

That’s the last thing I heard from him, the closest I ever got to making him proud. When I returned from the blacksmith with a shiny metal sword, I found my mom crying her heart out.

* * *

* * *

"Hey boy! It's your turn." I heard the man at the desk groan before me.

I had gotten to the capital barely a day ago. On my way here I separated myself from my friends, but I knew they were fine. They were the best people I knew.

"Ah, yes! Sorry about that." I grabbed a sheet of paper he offered me.

It was the inscription to enter the Imperial Army. If you were a noble or had enough money, you could start right away as a captain, or even as a high-ranking officer. But somebody like me had to start as a foot soldier.

The salary wasn’t even that good for a low-ranking soldier. Although food and shelter was covered, this amount of money could not make a difference in the long run.

"This is fine and all but isn’t there any way to get into a higher position?" I coughed, forcing myself to bribe him."I can give away some golden incentive, if you want." Money was something everybody needed to live, lest they died in hunger.

"How much?" The deskman’s sudden low voice meant that he didn’t need it for that.

"How about..." I grabbed some of the coins I had earned slaying beasts. Killing is Danger Beasts is a good way to gain merit and some easy cash. However, merit isn’t something well regarded in the army.

"Well, there are certainly some ways." He started, drooling as he looked at the gold covered coins."If you are suicidal enough, you could gain a bit of a reputation dealing with those people in the wanted posters outside. But seeing you as you are, you can start as the bodyguard of some wealthy family. It’s the easiest way. Well, technically there’s an easier way. There used to be a duel system to get somebody else’s rank, but those times have long since passed."

I thought about my options. Catching criminals sounded fine, better than being a bodyguard of nobles. But the last one tickled my curiosity. That would save me a lot of trouble.

"A duel, huh? Do I need to be in the Army for that?" My voice was quiet, trying to not gather anymore suspicion.

"I was mostly joking. It was supposed to be a ceremony to seal up a promotion but it was never clarified that commoners couldn’t do it either. Nowadays you’ll probably end up crucified." He chuckled when he said crucified.

"So I just need to find someone and challenge them?”

"Well that’s certainly… I don't know! Now, are you signing in? Because the line behind you won't disappear with your ramblings!"

Noticing that I was being stabbed by glares of other wannabe recruits, I left the barracks and gathered up my thoughts.

The tools my father made were a very high source of income for my village. They were needed to pay our taxes. But ever since his death, we weren’t able to pay in coin. Between tithes and bad harvests, winter’s becoming ever harder from us. The old lady that used to make me clothes died last winter because of it.

That’s why Sayo, Ieyasu and I left the village to make money, not only to pay taxes, but to fix up the roads that lead to the nearby town. If carriages could easily arrive to our town, even bad harvests could be ignored with supplies from it.

My swordsmanship was one of my best traits, so I thought that the army could be a suitable job. But after that chat it sounds like it’ll be hard to do.

I checked my money bag, I still had enough to eat for around three days or so. Sleeping in a warm bed is tempting, but entering the capital was such a hassle with all the checkpoints that I didn’t want to leave again.

I saved up my money as I noticed my destination at the end of the highstreet; a tavern with signs of delicious food.

* * *

After an easy meal, I found myself walking in circles. The layout of this city escaped me, and even worse, I hadn’t found any kind of inn on the way. If I can't find shelter soon enough, I'll have to sleep in the streets.

Perhaps if I'm lucky, maybe someone generous enough might help me. If this city was similar to the town near my village, meeting people would be relatively easy. However, I saw a strange amount of people laying in the streets, beggars and paupers. It was sad. I didn’t really understand the reason either.

"Tell us girl! Where is your father?!" My thoughts were cut as I heard two men threatening a little girl in an alleyway. She couldn’t be much older than 10 years old.

"I... I don't know!" The girl definitely looked in trouble. Tears were pouring to her face and it seemed that those men weren't going to stop.

"If you need to threaten someone, I'm right here." A nervous smile painted my face as I replied with the words of one of my favourite stories.

The two large men turned around, looking at me dead in the eyes. A primal instinct triggered within me, making me choose between running or fighting. It wasn’t their hostility that forced that instinct. They had army uniforms.

"And who the hell are you? Don’t you know obstructing an investigation is a punishable offence?!" They laughed as they approached me, cracking their knuckles with a wicked smile.

My bag dropped to the ground as I readied for a fight.

"Eat this!" The man who looked like the leader tried to punch me, too slowly.

The boss looked shocked as I dodged easily to the left. Using his momentum to my advantage , I threw my knee upwards, hitting him right below the ribs. These men were all brawn but no experience, they probably just bullied people into submission with intimidation.

Before he recovered, I elbowed his neck, making him fall to the ground.

"Why you little!” The other man yelled as he threw a punch, exactly in the same way as the other man. He received the same close relationship with the ground as his boss.

“That was surprisingly easy.” I mentioned as I looked at the two men, sprawled over the paving stone.

My adrenaline was being pumped at full speed, I had committed a crime in less than 3 hours in the capital. Good job me.

"T-Thank you sir!" The girl’s voice snapped me out of my trance.

She was still stunned, not fully taking in what had transpired but smiling from the bottom of her heart.

Now that the scuffle was over, I was able to check on her. Her most defining feature were two lifeless eyes. Faded away, and not looking directly at me, it was obvious to say that she was blind. 

"Are you okay? Who in their right mind intimidates kids?" I was somewhat conflicted by the uniform of these men but those fears were dashed away as I saw her happy attitude.

"I don't know. Dad went to find mom but he hasn't returned..."

"Sounds like trouble. Do you know where he went? Maybe I can find him." The rush of adrenaline was speaking for me.

"Well. Somewhere.” The girl kept silent for a moment before continuing. “It was in one of those big houses that are near the Equestrian district."

"That's more than enough." I crouched down to the girl's level. "Now, maybe somebody of the nightwatch can stay with you? I don't know if I can stay awake today."

I couldn’t stay with her all night, but I couldn’t leave her alone either. Perhaps I can talk with some guard and see if they’re trustworthy.

"Well, I’ll... I'll follow you." Her voice was meek,. She couldn’t trust me fully, but she knew I was her best chance.

This was a step in the right direction since I could have ended up in the same way as this girl. After all, there was no place for unnecessary violence in the village.

"My name is Tatsumi. What's your name?" I introduced myself as we moved away from the grim alleyway. Hopefully the men would forget their aggressor.

"Nea..."

Seizing the opportunity of finding a guard, I could ask them about missing persons. Sayo and Ieyasu might have gotten lost, specially the latter. But they will be fine. I had to remind myself of that, there’s no gain in getting depressed over it.

It didn’t take much longer before I found a soldier. It looked the other way around actually, the soldier found me.

An eerie feeling crept through my back as the guard completely turned around to face me, as if sensing me coming. I could have sworn I felt an enormous amount of hostility for a brief moment.

"Excuse me.” I started off with a smile. “Do you know where this girl can stay for the night? Some thugs tried to attack her and she got separated from her dad."

My eyes slowly dragged towards the small dog that was following the guard. Is that really a dog?

She barely glanced at the girl before her eyes glared at me from top to bottom, inspecting me.

"Yes! I knew my justice detector didn't fail when I saw you!” She closed the distance with me so quickly that I was taken aback. “Where did this happen, fellow citizens?!"

"Well it happened in… Wait,no, no, I took care of them already.” I explained, and looked at Nea. “But she doesn't know where her home is." The guard's eyes shined brightly, like she was a child who had found the hidden cookie jar.

"You did it without any motives except for the search of justice, I like that! Although I would appreciate if you had left this job to us!” The dog beside her jumped up to her arms as soon as she said that.

Why is she talking about me like I was the one who was assaulted? She hasn’t spoken to the girl yet.

“Erm, yes. I’m from a small hamlet so you have to protect each other against...” My last word slurred as I couldn’t think of the word I wanted to say.

“Random injustice! Yes, I understand you perfectly. Then I'll do my random justice too. I'm sure Koro will be happy to play with this little girl!" She extended her hand, expecting me to shake it.

Her enthusiasm was overwhelming. Almost bloodcurdling. I had never heard the word justice being uttered so many times in less than a minute. Could I really leave a small child with her? I didn’t have many more options, and it was better than leaving her with a creepy man.

"At least your enthusiasm is amazing. Thank you very much.” We briefly shook hands. I almost lost my hand in the exchange. “I'll come tomorrow with your father!" I reassured the blind girl.

"Justice seeker, you clearly have your head on the right track. I'll help you as soon as I can, I have a night patrol either way." The guard said with a bright smile before turning towards the kid with a scowl. “Where are his whereabouts?”

Nea quickly shook her head. “I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.”

My eyes wandered over the girl. She was lying. Equestrian district or something like that, right? Did she not trust the guards or was there something I missed?

“It seems it was something unexpected. I’ll just investigate around for a bit, hopefully I’ll be back sooner than later.” I answered, omitting the information she told me beforehand. “Where are you two going to be?”

The guard pointed to a building with an extravagant crest. “That’s the barracks. I’ll have somebody take care of her. Like I said I’m going ot to patrol later, so we’ll probably meet each other again!”

"Alright then. I’ll be back before you two even notice." I didn’t have any reason to not trust her.

* * *

I asked around for whatever this “Equestrian District” was at but every answer led me to different places. I tried to look at the walls, trying to look for signs or a map, but the sun was down and the streetlights didn’t give me enough light.

The only thing I found were the posters the deskman told me about.

"Akame... from... Night Raid. I’ve never seen so many zeroes together beforehand!"

The reward for this girl was absurd. And that meant she was very dangerous. I wasn’t out for glory or anything like that. I had an objective and I was set to do it.

However this `Night Raid` people seemed like trouble, I wouldn’t want to be set on their sights.

While my mind was thinking of how to say the incredible number on the posters, I found that the street got less dense and that in front of me some man-made forest appeared. I could see in the background that the capital walls were still out there. A forest inside of the walls?

I entered the small forest and just to my right I found a sign which told me to not enter private property. It’s a sign, not a guard. However I would like to not be recognised if I was seen.

Covering my head with my coat's hood, I made my way into the owned land. The trees were neatly kept, most of them were planted in a straight line but some sapling had found their way into the middle of the path. The forest could be a bit older than me, around 20 years old. I believe these trees are good for paper and they grow quickly, however, they’re not being properly kept.

My vision discovered a small clearing in front of me, with a building in the middle.

"-hy do we have to clean the entrance? It will just get dirty again." I quickly hid behind a tree. Two people, probably soldiers, left the warehouse with two spears. Mops actually. They are drenched in some red liquid.

"You know how the missy gets when her shoes get even a drop of blood." Perhaps it's a slaughterhouse? But why would soldiers or mercenaries be cleaning it?

"Yeah. Let's go back before she appears. It gets very creepy when you know what's in th-" The voices of the soldiers disappeared along with their easy-going attitude.

Was it some sort of butchering place? Could it be worse? I didn’t know. I didn’t know and that scared me.

Feeling a bit stressed, I unsheath my sword from my back, leaving behind my bag with all my belongings.

The sword gave me a sense of security. My dad had made it for me, so I felt some sort of connection to it. While I’m with it, I’m strong. That’s all I wanted to know. I’ve never killed a person before, I’m good enough with the blade to not make that mistake. But as I was approaching the building, that feeling got stronger and stronger.

The door of the warehouse was locked. I could turn back at any second and forget about this. But then I wouldn't forgive myself if people are really dying because of my stubbornness.

Using the sword the sword as a crowbar, I started to put pressure into it.

_CLANK!_

The wood that covered the handle broke, and a mixture of smells started to come out of the warehouse. I should have never opened that door.

I felt like vomiting suddenly.

The stomach acid irritated the back of my throat. I grabbed my throat with my hands, and after an incredible suffering, the urge to vomit stopped.

What I saw was pain. In all sorts of forms. Everytime my eyes gazed upon the death in front of me, I took a step back. Before I knew it, I was already on the ground, wondering if what I was seeing was real or if this was just a big confusion.

It took me a while to realise somebody was talking to me.

"T-Tatsumi? It's... It's that you!? Tatsumi?!"

I felt all the blood from my face disappearing. My mouth suddenly got dry and patched. I couldn’t breathe out after I took a deep breath and my cold sweat soaked my clothes.

I swallowed the little saliva I had left. "W-What’s going on? Ieyasu?! How...?!"

"T-They looked like good people! B-But after drinking water they offered me, I ended up here! I'm... glad to see you..." He was covered in black stains, like the black plague.

My mind couldn't process what was happening. Was this some sort of joke? An illusion? Why was my best friend dying in front of me, without any reason? What were the chances of this happening?

Almost without noticing it, I had already broken the door that separated me from him. He looked very weak. He had been here for a long time. He had arrived before me. The person with the worst sense of direction in the whole world, had arrived before me. Destiny was playing a joke on me.

"Don't worry! I'll bring you to a doctor and... I brought money, we don’t have to worry about this." Even at this state, he smiled.

"Sorry. I won't make it. That blond bitch... I endured everything she did! I knew you would come..."

"I know that after what happened some years… you got very lonely." He coughed some blood. “I know I told you horrible things but I didn’t understand back then.”

“Come on, don’t be stupid!”

His breath was ragged and blood started to come out of his nose and mouth. His eyes wandered off but quickly focused on me once again.

“I have to tell you. Sayo is…”

“S-Sayo?” I muttered without thinking.

“I have to tell you how I arrived so fast. But I don’t think I have the time…” His eyes lost the gleem they had as he uttered those words. “Sayo… She followed you, not me. She always preferred you. You have to know that.”

"I’ll find her. I will." I felt the tears covering my face.

"Thank you. I’ll tell your pops our adventures." With those last words, he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

After some minutes walking through the forest, I reached the mansion. The darkness gave me the extra stealth I needed.

Avoiding the obvious way to enter, I looked at the windows that looked easily breakable. I had only one goal now. My mind had completely forgotten about Nea and her father. I only wanted to find whoever had done this.

With a running start, I quickly made my way into the first floor with a quick jump through the window.

The house was silent. I heard some footsteps in the upper floor, quickly followed by some voices in front of me. I was confident that my face couldn't be seen by the white hood I had.

"-ut she still sucking! Hahaha!" Those guards were patrolling, just eight meters in front of me, but the smell of alcohol could be smell even from here.

"I always hate when they d- Hey! You’re not sup-"

Before the man could finish the sentence, I quickly thrusted my sword like a lightning bolt. The sword cut through his leg and as soon as I moved past him, I knocked him out with the hilt of the sword.

"What the!" His partner unsheathed his sword and immediately slashed horizontally. I had already saw this years ago.

I ducked, his sword merely missing my head by inches. In less than a second my sword was already heading to his dominant arm. Blood stained my white coat and face.

I hadn’t killed any of them, yet the man’s yells casted fear on heart. Both of them were losing blood fast. The first one would probably never be able to walk again. This man would lose his arm. These revolting thoughts that swarmed my mind were quickly overshadowed by the sound of steps in the above floor.

I ran upstairs, following whatever was up there.

I headed towards the only room on the second floor that had light, and broke the door down with a kick.

There was no one here. I opened the wardrobe, but it only had dresses and shoes. The same thing happened as I looked below the bed.

I still heard more steps, but they were very meticulous as if they were sneaking around. There were some sounds and shrieks below, in the front yard.

Checking those sounds, I looked through the window. The sun had really disappeared on the horizon and the moon was full. There was something strange here, as if there were no guards anywhere else.

Embroiled by those thoughts, I spotted two people fleeing from the house. A girl and a guard. Even without the sunlight, I could see they were distressed. Did they find out I'm here? No that couldn’t be it.

Trying to calm myself, I left the room and started to climb down the stairs. The two guards were still there, the only conscious one checking up on his friend. I closed my eyes and ran past them. With the last bit of adrenaline running down my body, I jumped through the window and started the pursuit.

My gut was telling me someone was watching me, but I didn’t let that disturb me. I grasped my sword for comfort and security, like it was the only thing protecting me from evil. In a way, it was.

"Halt!" A male voice stopped me right as I reached the clearing in front of the warehouse. It was a tall guard, with some kind of gun pointed at me. He wasn’t hiding his distress.

"You too are from Night Raid, aren't you?" My eyes looked in the blond girl at his side. She was the one Ieyasu was referring to, more than likely.

I raised my hands, as there was no way I could cross the 20 meters of distance that separated us before he filled me with bullets. However, he was not the only one with a firearm.

"Don’t shoot all right?! I'm putting the sword away!" I yelled at him.

As my right hand raised the sword to rest it in the ground, my left hand slowly approached my belt.

"I'm seeing your other hand move! Stop or... Shit!" Something had scared the soldier, as he briefly lost the grip of his gun. This is it!

Without losing a second, I pulled my secret weapon. A handgun some girl left at my village, and my teacher made me learn to use it. He kept saying that these things were the future, but for some reason we still use swords. They’re hard to produce, I guess.

Holding my breath, I aimed at his chest. I wasn't so sure of hitting his head with that helmet and my shaky hands.

I made the attempt to pull the trigger. I had used this gun for some years even when it was bigger than my hand.

However whatever the man had seen to make him lose control had reached me as well.

My mind suddenly gained clarity. He had said something about Night Raid and at that moment I was feeling like every organ in my body was telling me to run.

"Not a target."

Red eyes and a black outfit, that’s the only thing I saw ran past me.

Before I realized what had happened, the girl and soldier were lifeless on the ground. That was ungodly fast. Is this the power of Night Raid? She killed her like it was nothing.

What just happened? Night Raid is here? They killed these people?

I blinked as my revenge was stolen right in front of my eyes. And the assassin was looking at me like she was staring at another pebble on the road.

I dropped my gun as well, intimidated by her resolve.

“I’m not a threat!” I threw my hands up in the air. “Just an angry passerby, I swear!”

"Fine." She discarded my words and walked away, her katana still bloodied.

After I lost sight of her, II dropped to my knees. So much had happened in the span of one day that I was sure I was in a catatonic state. I had probably killed two people, didn’t I? I’ve lost my best friend. I’m drenched in blood. My mind couldn’t process any of this. Why was I here in the first place?

This was all in my head, this couldn’t be happening. This was all a lie, that’s what it was.

I looked at the shining moon, and walked towards the place I left my bag.

* * *

I walked through the streets, without much purpose. I wasn’t sure what I was doing anymore, not even sure of my direction. I looked at the sword in my hands. What would my father say? I hadn’t protected anything, not my village, not my family, not my friends. I hadn’t acted in a way to make him proud.

That girl killed people. Tortured them. She didn’t contribute in any way into society, only hurt it. She was exactly like the danger beast that injured and killed you indirectly. She didn’t fit into the village.

People like her couldn’t be allowed to roam freely.

"Raise your hand in the air!" Three guards surrounded me, each one taller than the other. "What the fuck... You are going straight to the pikes!"

I didn’t have any strength to say anything coherent, but I tried.

"This is just a misunderstanding." I managed to let out.

A muscular man with a scar where his eye should be appeared in front of me. His only functional eye was black and red, and had a rather unusual hairstyle.

"Oh? Really? What's your excuse kiddo? I don't think that the tomato sauce excuse applies in your situation." He started to smile, like he already knew what the outcome was.

"There was a Night Raid attack in front of me. Some speed demon ran in front of me and killed some guards. It sounds unbelievable but it’s the truth.”

"I heard that excuse exactly... twelve times. Was it twelve?"

"It was twelve sir."

"And we will go there, find your victims and send you right the death wagon." The soldiers that surrounded me started to laugh.

"If we don't find victims of Murasame, that means you did it. If we find them, then that means you're from Night Raid. Your fate is already decided."

"I don’t care if you don’t believe me. I lost friends there. It’s only a matter of you accepting it or not."

My blunt words actually seemed to impact him, as if he reminisced about something.

"You’re either a very good actor or telling the truth. You sound like you’re actually in some deep shit, yeah. But I don't really care. The reward I get from executing a member of Night Raid is higher."

“It’s always about money, isn’t? Do you even do your job?” I sputtered out not caring about any consequences.

The burly man tensed up, ready to strike me down. But a voice made him completely relax.

"Justice seeker! I found you at- Captain Ogre!"

I recognised that voice immediately. It was that strange justice girl.

"Ah, Seryuu! You don't have to address me like that!" The captain completely turned around, forgetting about me.

"I can't help it! Oh? Red is not a good colour on you, Justice Seeker! What happened to you?" She ignored the captain and quickly checked up on me without caring for personal space.

"I... Was trying to find Nea's dad and I got like this." I answered without much thought.

"Yes, yes. Justice gets a bit messy, right uncle?" This Seryu girl and the captain had a close relationship, that’s what I got out of it.

"What does this mean? You know each other?" Ogre asked, looking at me with disgust. Seryu didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Affirmative! He's a Justice Seeker! Like myself! So he must be telling the truth as a great Justice See-”

"Stop calling me that." Seriously.

"Oh, sorry. What was your name? Natsumi?"

"Tatsumi. And… Seryu? Right now I’m really tired. So if you can help me explain that I’m not some murderer, I’d be really grateful." I hope I pronounced her name correctly. “But I’m ready to fight all of you if that means your captain and friends leave me alone for doing nothing.”

The soldiers around me didn't really move with this whole scene. Even Captain Ogre tensed up. He knew I meant business. The only person who didn’t react was Seryu.

"I'll take care of him! If he does something bad, I'll tell you right away!"

"Tsk... Fine. Just because you asked so nicely." She didn't ask, she just told you she would do it.

"Alright Justi- Tatsumi, let's go back with Nea!" She pulled me with more strength than I assumed she had. Appearances lie, I guess.

"Wait a second.” I looked back at the group of soldiers. “You there, the burly captain. If you’re so tired of your job, I’ll take it from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I want your position in the army. I’m challenging you.”

The soldiers accompanying him took it like a joke and started laughing. The captain did not. He was too proud to refuse.


End file.
